Cake is a form of dessert that is often served at parties, weddings and other celebratory gatherings. One style and/or design for a cake is a tiered cake, which has multiple layers separated by pillars or stanchions. These pillars or stanchions may contain lights or be highly decorated. A layer cake is another style and/or design of a cake consisting of multiple layers that may be held together by frosting, icing or another type of filling, for example, fruit preserves or jams, cream cheese, or ground almonds as in marzipan. However, using frosting, icing or another form of filling to secure cake layers results in an unbalanced and unpredictable formation which may easily collapse or change shape when moved.
Commonly in the field of baking, layer cakes are alternatively supported using flimsy cardboard rounds, which can result in a change of the shape and/or style of the layer cake when the layer cake is shifted. Cardboard rounds additionally provide minimal support and the rounds are easily damaged during construction of the layer cake. Further support methods include separating the cake layers using pillars and/or stands, which raise the cake layers from one another. These support structures may be bulky and expensive and also alter the style and/or design of a layer cake where a baker wishes to create a design with adjacent layers.